


The Lord's Baker

by weetabixcrispyminis



Series: The Lord's Baker [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Comments appreciated, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jake is 17 and Rich has recently turned 18; there is only a few months between them, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Religious Guilt, Smut, Supernatural Elements, kudos appreciated, set in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weetabixcrispyminis/pseuds/weetabixcrispyminis
Summary: Jacob of Essex meets baker's son Richard while buying trenchers for a feast with the Barons and thinks he is quite cute (I apologise if this is historically incorrect at times, also Jake is referred to as young Lord and his Lordship whereas his mother and father are a Baron and Baroness)
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Series: The Lord's Baker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Lord's Baker

the bakery had that wheaty smell as usual, and Rich and his father (alongside some others) were tending to the dough. it was relatively clean, as the family of Barons and Baronesses that owned this town expected the best breads and pastries - and had standards for their food's preparation. and, speaking of that family, the bakery's door opens to one of its members and a guard. it was the Baron's son, and Rich greeted him formally.

"you need not for the formalities, I am not yet a Baron." Jake smiles at the shorter boy, noticing that they are around the same age. he also notices how attractive he is, and flushes a soft pink. he quickly shakes the thought from his mind, knowing that even thinking that way about another man is blasphemy "my father is having a feast with the rest of the King's men and has sent me to request for fourteen trenchers, by a week from now." he paused before quickly adding. "if ye can."

"yeth, we can do that." Rich responds, giving Jake a small semi-bow. it was awkward but he wanted to be polite.

fuck. Jake's heart catches in his chest. this baker boy has a lisp and it is so _so_ cute. he fidgets slightly, trying not to turn bright crimson red. "yes, well. thank you. we are expecting the best. ye will be payed the day of the feast." he saw that the baker boy was smiling at him, and he welled up with love on the inside. this boy is so cute. he loves the way he looks at him, even if they don't know eachother, and he's probably just smiling to be polite, and oh gosh Jake just wants to kiss this baker boy so much. he must have been staring, because the baker boy's smile had fallen and he now looked upset. had Jake been glaring? shit. he might have ruined his chance. he's blown it. Jake composes himself, grinning at the baker boy before leaving. he's going to return later. he needs to see him again.

Rich gulps. did the young Lord smile and wave at him? he could tell the taller was blushing, and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach. it was like a pit, an empty feeling. maybe he's had a little crush on the brunette for a few years, no big deal. but there's a small part of him that wishes his feelings were requited, even though he knows that's impossible. his Lordship was probably being kind as to not upset the townsfolk so there isn't revolts like there is in Yorkshire and such. besides, Rich is certain he is the only man in the world attracted to other men - it must be his punishment for that one time in church when he wasn't listening. only wicked Devils and Daemons can cause such thoughts, God has smote him and he will tell nobody.

today was another long day, but eventually all the trenchers for his Lordship, the Barons and the Baroness were made and left out to stale in a corner of the bakery, away from heat and such. after the sun had set and they had worked slightly into the night, Rich and his father went around the bakery, blowing out every candle and making sure all the ovens were cold as to not start a fire. then, they went into the back of the bakery, where they slept, and prepared for the night. it was uncomfortable and slightly dirtier behind here, and they slept on things made of straw and cloth they had salvaged from clothes that were now too small for either of them. they could not afford to throw anything out so everything must be reused again and again and again until there was nothing left you could make out of it.

at the same time, Jake was in his lavishly decorated room with a bed with cloths and sheets made out of the finest materials. he wonders what that baker boy is sleeping on. nothing comfortable, he supposes. he is a peasant, below him by so much, yet his appeal is... too much for Jake to deny. he has to see him again. the village is not far since his family own the place, he can walk. he has to see him again. he shoots up out of bed and puts on a cloak and some shoes, disguising himself before sneaking out. he saw some guards of his on the way out and either avoided them or begged for their silence. and then he was out. he's never been outside the castle gardens alone before - always hunting with his father or friends, or on duties around the place with guards at his side. but now isn't the time to think about that. in the dark, it's hard to see where he is going. he did not bring a light of any kind with him, in fear of being caught by anybody, so he made the trip in the dim light of the moon. it took a while, he did not know the way very well but he arrived at his destination faster than he thought he would. he made his way to the bakery and knocked a few times. this stirred Rich and he went to get up as his father was still asleep.

Rich opens the door of the bakery very slightly, peeking through to see a cloaked figure. he gulps. "hello?" he whispers, trying to make out the features of this person. "we are clothed, it ith late. we have no bread to give at thith hour."

Jake melts, there's that lisp again. he thinks it's so adorable. he might actually be madly in love with this man. "this time, I am not here to request your bread, baker."

"ah- my Lord, I apologithe for mine ignoranthe. I could not recognithe thee in the dark. if not bread, why art thou here?" Rich's voice trembles, he wonders if the young Lord is here to tax him or evict him and his father or something much much worse.

Jake realises this was a mistake. him, that of noble blood, coming down here? the fear that this poor baker boy must be feeling. "worry not, baker. I am not here to... to tax you. I actually came, for you."

no. this is not real. the young Lord probably does not mean what Rich thinks he means. "what art thou thuggethting, my Lord?"

"you need not call me that, we are equals."

"if that ith the cathe, then how may I adreth thee?"

"by name. surely you know it?"

"I do."

"yet I do not know yours. tell me, baker."

"I am Richard."

"a noble name for a peasant?" Jake barely contains his laughter, though it quickly dies when he could see Rich shrink further into the door. "I apologise, I should not laugh. it is a lovely name and it suits you well, Richard."

"wherefore have you come here? I doubt thee really did come all thith way for me. I am lowly, and thou art appointed under himself, the King."

"your status matters not to me." Jake cringes slightly, knowing he has just contradicted himself. he has a lot of unlearning to do if he really does want to have Rich to call his own. he pauses before speaking again. "walk with me, Richard. I wish to speak with you."

"but my father, he ith thleeping. if he notitheth my leave, surely he will routhe up the whole village." but then Rich thought about it. a walk with Lord Jacob himself? the noble he so wishes to hold and be held by. "I will walk with thee."

"I am glad."

Rich slips out of the door, and looks up at Jake. he's so confused, why does he wish to speak with him? especially at this hour? Rich has to work again tomorrow and will be more exhausted than usual if he does walk with Jake, but he is compelled. he must know if this is what he thinks it is. "thou have'st no light with thee?"

"I did not want to be caught leaving."

"nobody know'tht that thou have'tht left?"

"only you, and a few guards I have bribed. my father and mother know not of my trip here."

Rich panics. surely he will get into trouble if Jake is caught with him. he will be blamed and he will be killed. "then thee mutht leave- thee cannot be theen with me. I am dirty and not worthy of being in thine prethenthe."

"peace, peace. we are equals, as I have said." Jake holds his arm out to Rich, who takes it hesitantly. "come, we will go now."

Rich didn't know what to make of this, but he was holding onto Jake and they were walking together. he did not know where they were going, but he has relaxed since.

"tell me about yourself. you know all about me, I presume?" Rich nods. "yet I know not one thing about you, besides your name. so tell me, Richard."

"well, I became of age latht month, and I will take after my father thoon to own the bakery. that ith all there ith to know."

"surely that is not it! tell me, Richard. is there anything you pine for? something you want out of life?"

Rich does want many things. for one, he wishes he was asleep right now. it is cold, and it looks like it is about to rain, and these are pretty much his only clothes. he wishes his family were richer so he could help the rest of the townspeople live better lives. he wishes he could push Jake onto that wall over there and kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore- but he can't say that to the young Lord's face. he'd be culled then and there. "well, I gueth I want more money. for my family, and the town. but that ithn't realithtic."

"how is it not? we have plenty of money! I can give you some-"

Rich just smiles at the young Lord, a sort of sad smile that told Jake that that is not the case and everybody knows but him. "I appreciate thine kind offer, my Lord."

"you know you don't have to call me that, Richard..."

"my apologieth, I forgot. thou would'tht rather me call thee Jacob, wouldn't thee?"

Jake would rather have Rich call him his lover, but he knows that is a sin. "I would."

Rich nods, sighing into the night. like the end of a song, like he had been given a moment to really rest. "then, Jacob, why did thee get me tonight?"

there was a moment of silence between the two of them, and then Jake led Rich to a place nobody could see them, especially in the dark. "it's better I don't say.."

Rich's eyes lit up. maybe the young Lord is talking about what Rich thinks he's talking about. "may I?"

"may you what, Ri-" and before Jake new it, Rich's lips were on him. he was still for a moment, the shock hitting him before he could do anything at first. then he melted, like butter. he wrapped his arms around Rich's shoulders, and in turn Rich wrapped his arms around Jake's waist. together, they made their way backwards until Jake was pressed up against a tree with a leg raised to wrap around Rich's hips, needing him closer. neither of them knew what they were doing. but that didn't mean they had no idea how this sort of works. Rich nudges his tongue against Jake's lips and he was allowed in, wrapping his against Jake's and rubbing one hand up and down his torso.

Jake shivers, his own hands moving to Rich's hair, tangling themselves in the dirty blonde and forming fists. fuck. he really loves Rich. he loves him. they've barely spoken yet here they are, wrapped around eachother and still pulling for the other to come closer. he hears a small grunt from the baker and his face flushes, grabbing at him now. this is probably too soon. he's going too fast. but god is Rich irresistible- no, no. they aren't married. god, they aren't even normal. Jake pulls away from their kiss, lowering his leg and moving his arms to rest loosely around the other's shoulders. "my apologies, Richard. I shouldn't be so- impatient. I have only learnt your name today and yet I am- _pulling_ at you. this is wrong- we shouldn't be doing this- we're both men, we have been inflicted by daemons-"

Rich frowns a little. he knew he shouldn't have done this. he's upset him. "no, no. the fault ith mine. I should not have kithed thee. it wath prethumptiouth of me."

"you aren't in the wrong here.. I came all this way and forced your hand into sin. if anyone were to find out we'd be dead-"

"I'm willing to rithk that for thee, Jacob. I know thou hath'tht only met me today, but I have loved thee for yearth. surely God will forgive uth for love? I do not care about the retht of them." Rich admits, faltering slightly. is this blasphemy? on the surface level, he does not care if it is. but deep down he has a burning fear that he will be punished for this somehow.

"but you are beneath me- if my father knew-"

"you thaid we are equalth."

"when it's just us, yes, but- you know- I can't change that, Richard. as much as I want to you're a- you, you're- you're a dirty, lowly baker-"

"then I take back my thtatement, my Lord. if thou art tho quick to change thine mind about me then I will do the thame to thee. I might be a baker but did our moment of intimathy mean nothing to thee? I have gone againtht God to proclaim my feelings for thineself and yet thee drop me the thame day we meet? to thee, am I worth the amount of the thimble on the theamthtrethe'th thumb when she made that cloak for thee? or, my Lord, do thee thtand with thine wordth?"

"Richard I have no ill intent towards you, I want more than anything to be seen with you - in daylight - without shame or judgement. it is true I overspeak, and you are not below me to my own standards. but you know us alone cannot fix that. I cannot ask you to be happy with this, neither am I."

"I apologithe for my outburtht, my Lord."

"you need not call me that, Richard. I hold you in my arms now and you still address me formally." a smile quirks up onto Jake's lips. "and you need not apologise, either. I should not have said that about you. you may be a baker but you are not dirty, or lowly, or beneath me in any way. I do love you so, and I wish I could change the system that keeps you working. it is not fair."

Rich's arms around Jake's waistline tighten again, his furrowed brows relaxing. "would you like to kith again?"

"absolutely I would."

art by me !!


End file.
